Simple Thing
by arccie
Summary: Sex, games, pleasure and pain. Simple! [WARNINGS: slightly graphic, sadism, violence, EnvyPride!Ed]


Rating: R (language + some explicitness)

IF YOU DON'T HEED THE WARNINGS AND YOU READ THIS THEN DON'T COMPLAIN

Summary: Sex, games, pleasure and pain. What they had was simple.

Author Notes: Birthday present for _my_ B-KINS long ago. First time even touching this fandom, and unfortunately I'm not a fount of knowledge on Bluebird's Illusion or the homunculi. Forgive what's lacking and accept this in the spirit's that it's meant.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own any of the characters and I earn nothing from this.

Enjoy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

**Simple Thing**

The motive for their meetings was uncomplicated.

Fucking simple.

Simple fucking.

At least this was the case as far as Envy was concerned. No one was ever too sure what Pride was thinking, nor was anyone game to ask after the incident with Greed, East City and a hundred thousand casualties. If Pride had any emotions, Envy would say he had anger management issues, as it was no one was quite sure what had led to the wanton destruction. Not that Envy cared, Pride was just plain scary and hot as hell.

He wasn't sure who'd introduced the original Edward Elric to leather, but whoever it was deserved a fucking medal. Pride had carried the fetish beyond the grave, with embellishments, and that ass in those pants…Well, there was a reason for Pride's name, but sometimes he put Lust to shame.

A fact which had made their first encounter a hell of a lot more interesting than expected. Discarded leather, a wall, and Pride breathless and wanton as Envy drove into him again and again. It was a scene hard to forget in all its hormone inducing glory, and its memory quickly drove Envy to their second encounter. And wasn't _that_ a ride.

He'd always known that the shortie had a mouth made for sucking cock, but he'd never imagined being able to force the volatile Pride to partake of such an activity. And he'd practically begged for it. Begged to have Envy's cock shoved down his throat, used merely for Envy's pleasure. So he'd used him, left Pride, lips swollen and cock hard kneeling on the floor. A discarded toy merely waiting to be wanted again.

Their encounters had merely escalated from there. Pleasure filled sex, emotion free coupling, bodies driven together over and over again for pleasure, or more commonly, pain.

Pain was something they were intimately acquainted with. Life, death, whatever it was, their souls' craved agony, desired the suffering inherent as blood escaped the confines of the body. They longed to torment others, or in Pride's case, needed that suffering for himself.

An accidental discovery, a careless mistake on Envy's part. Pride had almost lost his arm. His orgasm had left him unconscious.

There was no stopping it after that. Envy had the perfect play thing. Whenever he was bored, in the mood for some fun, angry, happy, any old time really and Envy would seek out Pride to purge his emotions. Each experience ratcheting up the pleasure, escalating the pain. They were in heaven, even as they touched hell.

Until Hoho-daddy has stepped in and requested that Envy '_please not injure Pride to that extent right before a "mission"'. _

It should have put a damper on things. What did he want with a play thing that wasn't his to hurt and pleasure as he wanted? But even with Hoho-daddy's restrictions there was too much fun yet to be had in Pride.

Cold eyes that stared through you as though you were less than dirt in his eyes, even as his body betrayed him, coming to vivid and glorious un-life beneath Envy's hands. A perfect doll even as he rebelled against your every demand, a violent passivity. Oh how Envy longed to break him, degrade even Pride's emotionless being to the crust of an empty shell. Yet that psyche, that dangerous being able to kill hundreds in seconds, it was all Envy desired, the violence that promised pain and delivered on the goods.

Envy admired the figure beneath him, pale skin scar free, body perfect and whole, a false reflection of the twisted emptiness that was the core of Pride's being. His fingers trailed across Pride's chest, sharp nails slicing delicate lines across that creamy canvas, patterns and shapes appearing in flowing red. A hitch in breathing as one nail paused, twisting, gouging skin, going deeper, driving blood to freedom. A coppery sweetness to slide across his palate, the sweat slicking Pride's skin a salty counterpoint.

He'd be content to play for days with Pride, feel every inch, taste every pore, and devour his every response. But even as he contemplated such a play time, Pride was sitting up, blank eyes disregarding Envy's presence. Insignificant to Hoho-daddy's orders.

Envy didn't scowl; it was wasted on a being who didn't care either way. However, he was unable to hold back the malicious smile that curved his lips.

"I don't know why I bother with you sometimes. Even Hoho-daddy should have realised how worthless you are by now. Such a delicately violent doll whose purpose ended with his creation." Envy paused to savour his next words. "Maybe we should replace you with that younger brother of yours. At least he'd have a personality of his own. Just how similar would the two of you be? Would he arch under my hands, plead and whimper for more? Would he remember human dignity? Could I rape him, take him by force tear his skin from his bones and still make him return for more? Is he a slut that would beg for it? Such a pretty boy, strong with his belief in human morals. I think it would be perfect. Trade the damaged Elric for a working one."

Pride's head cocked in thought, mind hesitating over a memory no longer there, an emotion no longer valid. Delighted with his manipulation, Envy almost didn't see the casual kick Pride aimed his way, and even then only had enough time to stop it crushing his ribs.

Pride looked over his crumpled form, assessing damage, determining that he 'lived'. Not that he cared, just a piece of knowledge to be filed in that unaffected husk. Off to report to Hoho-daddy.

Envy spat out the blood filling his mouth. Pride was hotter than all hell, but damn scary all the same.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Comments appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.

-coughs- Not my usual fare, but interesting to write all the same.


End file.
